Zoey's Moon
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Zoey can't sleep. There's something about the night that just won't let her. With her boyfriend by her side, she uses this difference in the night to her advantage. againstshipping smut! :3


DON'T OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC. I DON'T OWN MOONSTRUCK, THE MOVIE.

Summary: Zoey can't sleep. There's something about the night that just won't let her. With her boyfriend by her side, she uses this difference in the night to her advantage.

* * *

><p>"P-Paul?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"...Can you feel that?"

Paul Samuels turned over in his bed, slowly opening his eyes to face his redheaded girlfriend. She pulled his black comforter up over her shoulders, shivering despite wearing layers upon layers of clothes. He wrapped his arm around her waist, putting his head on her chest as he said, "Can I feel what?"

She ran her fingers through his long purple hair, and answered, "M-My heart. Its racing."

"Mmm, I can now." he shut his eyes. "Why is it?"

"I... don't know."

"Well, don't worry about it, Zoey." he lifted his head and gently kissed her in the darkness. "Go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. There's... something in the air."

"What's in the air?"

"...I do-"

"You don't know."

"Not a clue." she chuckled. But she frowned, staring at his face. His eyes were open, but barely.  
>As she sat up, the blanket fell off of her. She shed her gray sweatshirt and tossed it to the ground. Instead of laying back down, she pushed Paul onto his back, and sat on him, straddling his hips. "Paul, how tired are you?"<p>

"Too tired for this." he complained, looking up at her.

"See, I don't think you're ever too tired for this." she said, smirking. She slowly began to roll her hips forward into his, making him reopen his eyes.

"You're determined, aren't you?" he joked, returning her smirk.

"Yeah, but since you're so," she drawled, "tired, I think I'll take over."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

She kept rolling her hips into his as she stripped herself of her long sleeve shirt, leaving her in a tank top. March in Veilstone was frigid at night. But still, not stopping her movements, she shed her tank top, throwing it to the floor. As she grinded down on him, her bare breasts bounced a bit. Paul put his hands on her waist, and slid them up to cup her breasts. But she grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands away, saying, "I thought you were too tired."

"I was." he snapped back. "Then, something started poking your leg."

Zoey giggled, reaching beneath her to grab his crotch through his pajama pants. She found the hem of his shirt and lifted it up his stomach. He slid it over his head and arms the rest of the way as she put her hands on his abs. She leaned over, her hands on top of each other on him. Leaning on him, it made it easier for her to ride him. It was difficult for the most part anyway, especially when he was laying down. But she was taking control this time. Whatever it was in the air gave her a sudden boost of confidence. Whatever it was, she was glad it was there. He was too.

She felt a wave of pleasure shoot through her body and settle in her crotch. She could already her panties starting to feel moist. Finally, she stopped riding him and settled between his knees. She yanked his pajamas and boxers down in one tug, sliding them down his legs. She strew them aside nonchalantly, and then turned her attention to his throbbing dick that stood high in the air.

"Happy? You got what you wanted." Paul chided. "But now, if you get tired halfway, I'm not finishing it for you."

"Whatever." she stood up on the bed, her feet on either side of hips. She slid down her fleece pajamas off her legs, letting them fall to the ground. Paul laughed, "You're not wearing underwear?"

She shrugged as she got on her knees between his legs again. Smirking, she answered, "So?"

"That's kinda hot."

"I know." she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, and directed his head to her lips. She stuck her tongue out, grazing it across his slit. He shuddered and moaned. His eyes fluttered shut as she took his head in her mouth, her warm lips closing around his length. She started to move her hand up and down, sucking lightly. But in one swift movement, she pushed her head farther down, taking all of him in in one go. When she lifted her head again, her teeth grazed the underside of his shaft, making him groan again. She bobbed her head as she began to suck at his head again, but harder. She put her hand back on his shaft, moving her hand up and down again. With her other hand, she ran her nail around one of his testicles. She started to massage both of them in her one hand, until she heard Paul go, "Z-Zoey, I-I'm gon-"

When she felt him about to release, she pulled him out of her mouth, just in time for him to shoot his load onto her chest. She gasped. No matter how many times she did that, it always surprised her. Smiling mischievously, she sat back, and ran her fingers through the liquid. She sucked it off her fingers. Paul watched some drip down between her breasts. He sat up, and caught it with his finger. He ran his index finger up, picking up more of the liquid before putting it to her mouth. She immediatly took his finger in her mouth, licking and sucking it. Then, with some still on her body, she pushed him back down, and kneeled above him.

She grabbed his shaft again, which was fully erect, and began to sink down on it. She moaned as it slid inside against her tight, wet walls. Once it was inside her completely, she started to roll her hips down. Paul sat up, holding her waist.

"You know what?" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes were closed, like she was concentrating, but answered anyway, "What?"

"I just remembered why I don't let you be on top."

"Well," she smirked, "that's just too bad now, isn't it?"

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. When she wiggled to find the right position a little, she began to bounce on top of him, rolling her hips down to meet his. Paul groaned, feeling her find her rhythm. As she rode him, she felt his cock begin to hit her g-spot. When it did, she bit down on her lip, getting the first taste of pleasure. But Paul was impatient as always.

Without a word about it, he spun her over onto her back, and took over her movements. She felt him lock his arms under her knees, holding her legs up as he drove himself deeper inside her. She moaned loudly, glad he took over. When he was on top, he always managed to find a way to dig farther into her. When he flipped her over, it was no different. He moved one of her calves to his shoulder, burying himself farther. Zoey moaned and gasped as he pushed her closer to her climax. For a little, she was able to bring her hips up to meet his, but he started to slam into her faster, rendering her movements useless. Feeling defeated, she just laid on her back, letting him fill her with mind-numbing pleasure.

She cried out, gasping hard. Her throat might as well have been closed as her orgasm came over her all of a sudden. Her eyes shot open, her mouth wide. Her back arched, pushing her breasts into Paul's chest. His name rolled off her tongue loudly. Every breath she took got stuck in her chest, making it almost impossible to breath as the waves of pleasure took her over, making her body rack and tremble. She gasped again feeling him bury his hot seed inside her. She looked at his face, seeing his open mouth and his eyes practically rolled back all the way. The sight made her giggle, but it was interuppted with a moan.

She shouted weakly, but with volume, holding his neck tightly. He buried his head in her shoulder, starting to suck on the nape of her neck. He continued to penetrate her, but slowed down, letting her ride out her orgasm. Her crotch throbbed as the rush ended. She hissed as he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her.  
>Silently panting, she shook her head and managed to form words, "That-was-wa-was-be-best."<p>

"What-was?" he swallowed, trying to catch his own breath. Zoey let her head fall to the side, laughing as she looked at him.

"That was... probably the best... sex we've... ever had..." she panted between words. Paul nodded in agreement.

"I think so."

"Wh-Wh-Why?"

He shook his head. "No clue."

Zoey closed her eyes, waiting for her breath to become regular. After a few minutes, Paul opened his own eyes, only to see her already fast asleep. He smiled to himself, and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He scooted closer to her, nuzzling into her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his head on her chest.

Then, he noticed the light. For a moment, he began to panic. Was the door open?

No. It was the window. One of his curtains were open, letting the bright light from the moon stream in. The light flooded across them, making him vaguely aware how easy it would've been to watch them the entire time. But seeing the shadow of Zoey's face made him forget, and rest his head back down on her chest. He fell asleep listening to her heart beat.

Though, for some reason, he woke up. He wasn't sure what time it was when he just opened his eyes. He hadn't moved from the position he had fallen asleep in, but the moon had. The white light it let in was gone, and was replaced with an orange morning glow. He looked to Zoey, and grinned at her expression. It was obvious he was dreaming, by the way her mouth was partly open and her eyes kept flickering. She exhaled sharply, and her eyes shot open with a gasp.

She looked down at Paul, and blushed.

"Have a nice dream?" he asked, chuckling. She put her hand on her chest, and answered, "Sh-Shut up. I think I just had an orgasm in my sleep."

"Well," he climbed on top of her, and scooted down so his face was in her crotch. He nuzzled his nose in her scarlet curls, and licked down between her legs. Smirking, he lapped up at the juices she had released unconsciously. The feel of his tongue made her gasp, "I did!"

"Yeah you did." he laughed, flopping on the bed next to her. "It was kinda sexy, seeing your face."

"I made a face?"

"Yeah, same one you do when you're awake. You know," he winked. "minus the noises."

"Well," she moved to sit on his stomach, and leaned over, her chest against his. "after last night, I don't know what to expect anymore. That was so weird."

"Weird?" he said, frowning. "How was the best sex we've had weird?"

"Because it was the best! I don't know," she shrugged, embarrassed. "I just always thought it'd be best when we were, like, cosplaying or going S&M."

"So you're surprised that just plain missionary sex was the best?"

"Yes!"

"Who knows." Paul put his hands behind his head as she kissed his neck. "Maybe it was the full moon."

"It was a full moon last night?"

"Yeah. It was huge."

After a moment, she smirked and asked, "Was it Cosmo's Moon?"(1)

Paul groaned as she laughed hysterically.

"No more Moonstruck for you."(2)

"But I love that movie!"

"I don't care. Cosmo's moon, my ass."

"Are you a wolf without a foot, Paul?"(3)

"No, but you're going to be a girlfriend without a DVD player."

* * *

><p>1) Cosmo's Moon is a quote from the movie Moonstruck.<p>

2) Moonstruck is a movie from 1987 featuring Cher and Nicolas Cage. Its really good3

3) "A wolf without a foot" refers to the movie as well. Watch it!

Thanks for reading3 watch Moonstruck!


End file.
